Hurt
by Nikki Minime
Summary: Despite her past, Adrienne fell for the Animal. Can he prevent her from being hurt again? Batista/O.C. WARNING: Abuse Suspended, obviously, until I find it again, in one of my numerous computers...
1. Chapter 1

-Okay guys, I am off. We see tommorow for the meeting with the rest of the staff!

Adrienne waved goodbye to Shane Mcmahon and The Animal Dave Batista, and left the building, leaving the guys alone in the WWE headquarters. Walking to her car, she tought of her professionnal life. She has been working foir the WWE for almost 5 years, and she was now in the creative 10, she arrived at home and entered her hell.

_______________________________________________

- So I guess that that will seal the deal!

-That's what I tought, Shane! What time is it now?

-10;30... Jee, that's late, Marissa's gonna be pissed!! Let's roll men!

Both men wlaked out of the building, and into the parking lot, Dave saw a purse on the ground. Bending forward to grab it, he recongnized Adrienne's purse. Shane looked at him.

-Men, I ain't walking back inside to drop it at the office... You found it, you take care of it!!

Batista opened the purse.

-What are you doing? Didn't your mom taught you never to open a woman's purse?

-Do you know where she lives?

-No. Why?

-You don't, but her driver's license does!! God night men!

-Night. big men!

Dave sat in his car, and looked at Adrienne's driver's license. She was cute. Black hair, hazel eyes. the document said 5'6, but she was more like almost 5'8. A little overweight, but heck, she just had two kids... He checked the adress, and shut the little ceiling light, and started his car.

He pulled in her driveway, and saw that the lights were still on inside. He checked the dash clock, 11 o'clock. Dave stepped out of his car, and walked to the door, glancing inside. What he saw frightenend him.

Adrienne was on her knees in the hallway in her bra and panties shaking, as her boyfriend was hitting her with his belt.

"-You bitch, what have I told you?" He grabbed her hair, and slammed her face in the wall. "ANSWER"

"-Be home at six, I want the... the... dinner to be on the table at 6:30" she said, her voice shaking so much that Dave could barely hearing her, yet she was only 9 or 10 feet away from him.

"-Go get me a beer, bitch", the men said, striking her back with his belt. She walked to the fridge, opened it, and if that could be possible, started to shaked even more. Dave could see the tears, just pouring out of her eyes right there. She shut the door, and turned to the abusive men.

"-There is no more"

He grabbed her by the arm, and punched her in the stomach several times, then tossed her body in the wall.

"-I'll be in the room. Come and please me before you go to sleep. Tonight you sleep in the bath tub."

He walked out of Dave's sight, and Adrienne dropped on her knees, hiding her face in her hands She just started sobbing really loud, and the men in the room yelled one last time

"-I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT, YOU WHORE"

Dave openned the door, and walked to Adrienne, holding her in a tight hug. She jumped in fear, and dug her head deep into Dave;'s shoulder, ashamed of herself. Then he got up, and walked towards the room. Adrienne jumped to her feet, and tried to restrain Dave, yelling and shouting.

"-NO! Don't do that. He'll KILL you."

Dave turned to her. gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, released the grab she had on his shirt, and closed the door behind him, as he entered the beddroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Here goes chapter 2!!**

**No more abuse, but more DRAMAAA!!! *insert scary music!***

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**2 YEARS LATER**

Adrienne was siiting at the park, watching her kids playing with their friends. A cute little 3 years old with curly red hair detached from the pack, and ran to Adrienne

-Mamma, I wuv joo!!

-Megan, I love you too, but I know you can speak good.

-Okay, okay i'll go play now

As the kid ran back to her friends, Adrienne grabbed her book, checked the time on her watch, and smiled, hearing a motor roar in the distance. Dave was home. She gathered her kids, and walked out of the park, piling them up in the car, then heading home. As she entered the parking lot, she saw two cars in the driveway. Dave's and Melina's. She cussed, and parked. Dave walked out of the house to greet her .

-We need to talk.

He took her to the side of the house, and took her hand.

-OK, so here is what is happenning. The guys are picking on me cuz I was "single" for the past two years. Since she knows about us, she proposed that she would act as my girlfriend in front of the boys.

-Why? Why don't we just tell them about you and me?

-Baby, I told you before, do I have to explain again?

-Don't patronize me Dave Bautista. Speak up.

-You know they are going to thing that I got my main event status from sleeping with the creative departement director. Just like Paul with Stephanie.

-But you were a main-eventer before we...

-But they don't know that...

Adrienne sighed.

-Allright, but I swear, soon you are going to have to make an honest woman out of me...

Dave smiled and got in, smiling at Melina

-She bought it! Let's go and hit town with the boys.

_________________________________________________________________________

**What a meanie! you know, i tought of the first chapter of this story for weeks, i would dream of it, and I am sorry for The Animal's fans, I just couldn't picture anyone else!!**

**Next chapter, Adrienne runs into her ex.**


End file.
